Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) devices, also referred to as organic electroluminescent (EL) devices, may provide a number of advantages over other flat-panel display devices of earlier technology types. High light emission, relatively wide viewing angle, reduced device thickness, and reduced electrical power consumption may be examples of some of the potential advantages of OLED devices compared to, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) using backlighting. Applications of OLED devices may include active-matrix image displays, passive-matrix image displays, and area-lighting devices such as, for example, selective desktop lighting.